Games, Religious Items, and Toys
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Games Hashavir is a strategic board game of Ossirian origin, meant to abstract the tale of the war between the brothers Hashavir, twin merchant princes with sorcerous powers who waged an invisible war beneath the surface of Ossirian politics. The goal of the game is to move different carved game pieces across the gridded board in order to capture your enemy's prince piece. Different types of pieces move different ways. A line of traders in the front may move one space at a time, and catapults and mercenaries may move as far as they want, but in constrained directions. Hashassins may move over pieces in L-shaped patterns, and the prince may move in any direction one space at a time. Finally, there is the genie, which may move in any one direction at a time as far as it wants, but whom each player only has one of. Moving a trader to the enemy's side of the board may turn them into any piece of the player's choosing, even an additional genie. The game is won when the enemy's prince is threatened by a piece, and cannot make any move that will put it into safety. Hashavir is known and appreciated all over the planes, often favored by intellectuals and nobles for its prestige, strategic depth, and lack of fortune-based outcomes. Hashavir boards come in two varieties: traveling boards, typically made of lacquered wood, where the board is a box with hinges to open an inner container for the pieces, which are thin, coin-like bronze discs with the piece's image pressed on; and home boards, where the board is relatively flat, and the pieces are small, three-dimensional statues, artistic interpretations of the figures the pieces represent. Home boards can be crafted of any number of expensive materials, and are not typically traveled around with, due to the many loose pieces. *'Cost' traveling board 10-50 gp, home board 25-200 gp; Weight traveling board 4 lbs., home board varies Religious Items A baculus is Imperial regalia, a symbol of authority and piety, carried by those who are acting as officiants in capacity of the Imperium, and on the field of battle as a signalling standard. It consists of a 6'5" tall cherry wood staff, with gold or silver bands, capped at the top by an ornate golden holy symbol of Hadeus, allowing it to function as such. Evenly spaced below that are fixtures to mount up to three medallions below it. These medallions are printed onto golden or silver discs about 6 inches in diameter. The following are accepted medallions, and the order that they should be displayed in. *The sigil of an individual Legion1, which typically contains a heraldic animal and numerical designation. Adding this medallion allows the baculus to be used for the Flagbearer feat. *The holy symbol of another Hadean deity, which allows the baculus to function as a holy symbol of both Hadeus and the chosen deity. *The sigil of a Great House1. *The sigil of an Imperial Organization1. *The sigil of a Minor House1. *A personal sigil1. #These sigils allow the baculus to act as a banner for the Banner class feature, provided the carrier is a member of the Legion, House, or Organization in question (where applicable). Below the medallion mounts, were the baculus is typically carried, there is a fixture to mount a buckler or light shield, allowing the baculus's bearer to both carry the staff and use the shield at the same time. A shield attached to a baculus cannot be used to shield bash. Attaching or detaching a shield is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Finally, although a baculus is too unbalanced to be used as a proper melee weapon, it can be enchanted as a magical staff. *'Cost '''200 gp, plus 50 gp per additional medallion; '''Weight' 5 lbs., each additional medallion adds 3 lbs. Designed for Polytheists and pantheon-worshipers such as Dragon Celebrants, this thin chain has ten attachment clips for symbol charms. It can be worn as a bracelet, a necklace, or simply held in a hand. While prominently displayed, the chain counts as a holy or unholy symbol for all deities of which a charm symbol is attached. *'Cost' Varies; Weight — This small metal circle is about 2 in. in diameter, has a small hole at its top, and has been cast, engraved, etched, or otherwise marked with the holy or unholy symbol of a particular deity. When clipped onto a charm symbol chain, it functions as a symbol of that deity. *'Cost' Varies; Weight — Category:Goods and Services